This IAA will support the development of neutralization assays based on recombinant VSV constructs containing the Filovirus glycoprotein to assess vaccine efficacy, as well as support the identification of Zaire-Ebola virus neutralizing epitopes as surrogate markers of vaccine efficacy to the other genera of the Filoviridae.